


Cat Scratches, Tiny Kisses

by migrationation_owl



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post Resident Evil 6, minor cussing, resident evil newb coming your way, sherry got herself a cat, thanks jake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/migrationation_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months from the C-Virus event, the mercenary and agent finally get to meet each other again after so long. Only for Jake to find himself fighting for Sherry's attention from her new feline friend. No wound is left unattended of course, it only takes something tiny to do some huge effect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Scratches, Tiny Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> this fanfic took me far to long to finish  
> but am i glad im done with it  
> completely different setting to the first fanfic I made of these two :'D  
> jake vs animals

Jake wasn’t one to admit many thing in life, for his pride was too big and his stubbornness would not let go. He was a mercenary, a man who killed for a living, someone that lived in solitude. He went through China, Edonia, places filled with J’avos, hell got kidnapped for six months and experimented on. Not to mention all the problems and situations that he and Sherry had to go through to survive. At first, Jake saw the girl as nothing but another way to earn more money for his blood. But as time went on after the deal, Jake learned a lot more things about Sherry than he was suppose to. Not to mention the fact how the agent can kick some ass did impress him and proved that she could defend herself. 

However Jake could still see that she was weak in a way, fragile even, and that drove the mercenary to protect her head-on. When he saw how happy and relieved Sherry was when the team met with a certain D.S.O agent, Jake denied the bubbling pit in his stomach. Everything else was history from then on. The fact that she could regenerate, the time where they met each other nearly half-naked, the time where they were kidnapped again, only this time Jake was determined to get to the agent, seeing her getting pulled away from him made him feel distressed, learning that the captain of the BSAA killed his father, killing the big guy, feeling her hand clasp onto his as a soft smile appeared on Sherry’s face when they were escaping the lift, and the text Jake sent to her when she board the plane. 

Jake took one more glance back on his phone to the address that his former partner has sent to him. “Looks like the place.” With that said, the mercenary hopped off of his motorcycle and walked into the front yard of the home. He pushed open the fence gate and headed his way to the maroon door that the stone path was leading him to. His boots thumped against the wooden floor boards as Jake made his way up the stairs. Jake sighed, raising his hand with a steady fist and with two swift movements, the mercenary knocked on the door. 

A couple of seconds past before the door swung open with a smiling face to greet him. The corner of his lips pulled up in response to the excited expression on the agent’s face.

“Jake!” Sherry nearly squealed, opening her arms and pulling the other in for a hug. She had to tip-toe slightly up to reach Jake. Jake spared Sherry the struggle and leaned down slightly for the female to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face in the crook of his neck. Jake chuckled slightly at the enthusiasm coming from the girl.  
“Hey there super girl.” He responded to the hug. They retracted from the embrace momentarily after a few seconds. “I was expecting the fifty dollars that you owe me, but hey I’ll take what I can get.” In response Sherry slightly hits his shoulder in a playful manner. 

“Whatever you say Jake. Come on in!” She gestured to the open door. The agent walked back in the house, followed by the mercenary and the sound of the door closing. Jake kicked his boots off at the doorway and continued to follow the blond into the living room. His eyes wandered around the household, seeing how neat and bright most furniture was in her house. There were picture frames held up in wooden frames, pictures of her with another female. A pretty brunette that had her hair in a ponytail and the biggest smile on her face, giving Sherry rabbit ears in the picture. Another picture of Sherry with Leon, the man he encountered during the C-Virus breakout. The last picture frame was something Jake wasn’t familiar with. It was a family, a man with a shaggy beard and a woman with short blond hair had the most soft smiles on their faces. Between the two adults was a younger girl, probably by the age of ten, with the same face and eyes that Sherry still had.

Jake smiled softly, seeing the child version of Sherry smiling like any innocent child. 

“Jake?” Sherry called out in the living room, snapping the mercenary back into reality. 

“I’m coming! No need t- OW!” Jake yelped out, hissing slightly out while caressing his hand that was bitten. His eyes glared down at the cause of his bite, light blue eyes met with another light blue eyes, except those light blue eyes were more dilate and pointy. The smaller figure hissed at the man before dashing off to Sherry’s side. “What’s that?” He grunted, still glaring at the creature.

“It’s a cat Jake.” Sherry replied, leaning down to grab a hold of the cat and hold it close to her chest. She scratched behind the feline’s ears, earning a purr in response. “His name is Jak-Jak. I adopted him a few weeks ago. I was thinking of getting a pet for a while and Claire suggested a cat to me.” Sherry looked at the cat with a fondness that made Jake’s stomach bubble.

“So you’re telling me Super Girl got herself a little partner in crime?” Jake joked, gaining an eye roll from the blond girl. He stared at the cat, seeing it’s smug expression made Jake’s blood boil. He didn’t like the cat at all. “I’m going to admit though. Jak-Jak’s a pretty lame name.”

“Well he’s my cat and I get to name him whatever I want.” She huffed. 

“Why Jak-Jak though? Out of all names Jak-Jak stood out to you?”

Sherry looked slightly flustered for a moment, glaring at the other with a pout. “J-Just because!” The blond agent blushes slightly, averting her eyes away from the mercenary. Jake slightly chuckled at the girl’s actions. He ruffled the shorter one’s hair playfully, followed by a hiss and swat from the feline cuddled in Sherry’s arms.

“Alright, alright don’t get yourself in a twist.” Jake teased, averting his eyes back at the cat, glaring at him. Sherry rolled her eyes, settling down her pet, only to gain a whine from the ginger tabby. She patted the top of her cat’s head before her attention was taken away from a distant ringing in the background.

“Oh I’ll be right back!” The agent said before heading towards the source of the ringing. She halted her steps and tilted a bit to eye the others. “Get along while I’m gone you guys.” She gave a stern warning before going back to the phone call. Once the agent was out of plain sight, immediately the two glared at each other. The tabby feline hissed at Jake, arching it’s back to make himself look larger and intimidating, fangs baring out. The mercenary growled back at the cat, scowling at furry creature. 

“You want to go you furball?” Jake scowled, earning another hiss from Jak-Jak. Jake huffed, being the first to break the glaring contest off and looked in another direction. Jake sat down on the couch, ignoring the annoyed mew from the cat. “Christ, out of all things I get stuck with is a damn cat!” He cursed under his breath, not realizing how the cat has gotten to the ledge of the conch, stalking towards the mercenary. “What th-? OH GOD!” Jake turned his head, face fully engulfed by a leaping ball of fur and claws. Jake desperately tried to get the feline off of him, feeling Jak-Jak’s claws scratch across his face multiple times. Quick footsteps from the hall came rushing towards the commotion.

“Jake? Oh my god Jak-Jak!” Sherry gasped, rushing towards the male and pulling her cat off of Jake. She looked up at the wounds on the other’s face, gasping slightly at all the scratches on the mercenary's skin. “Oh my god Jake! I-I’m so sorry!” Sherry quickly apologized, putting down Jak-Jak and rushing over towards the injured man’s side. The agent cupped Jake’s face carefully to inspect the scratches more closely, earning a slight hiss of pain from the younger man. Sherry quickly apologized as she continued to inspect the scratches on Jake’s face. Most of them were short and was leaking small amounts of blood from the wounds. “J-Jak-Jak’s n-normally isn’t like this around other people! L-Let me get the first-aid kit!” Sherry quickly said, rushing off to get the kit. A few seconds later Sherry came back with a small white case and urged the other to sit. 

“Good thing you came quickly. Would have started a god-damn brawl with that furball.” Jake scowled, hissing out in pain when Sherry applied a small daub of cotton on one of the many scratches. The alcohol seeping into his wound, creating a stinging sensation on his face. Jake scrunched up his face to withstand the pain of more small dabs of alcohol were applied to more of his wounds. It was like putting hand sanitizer on a papercut, except for Jake it was twenty times more worse. “That furry bastard started it.”

“Jake please.” Sherry said as she applied bandages to the mercenary's face. 

“Sherry.”

“Jake.” The two simply stared at each other, waiting for one to say something only for nothing to come from each other’s mouth. Sherry was the first one to break off the staring match, a small smirk of triumph across Jake’s face as a result. The agent sighed. “Look Jake I don’t want to argue with you. Not after finally seeing you again after all of this time of waiting.”

Jake sat up straight and rolled his eyes. “What you missed me that bad?” He teased, careful on how he rested his chin in one of his palms. Sherry opened her mouth to say something, but paused and shifted her gaze down to the ground. There was hesitation in Sherry’s eyes, Jake noted and it got him questioning why there was. There a change in atmosphere, like as if a bit more tension was placed. 

“Well..I-” The blond was cut off by the loud meow coming from Jake’s attacker. The cat leaped up onto the couch, settling himself down on Sherry’s lap, mewing and pawing at his owner for attention. A frown found itself on Jake’s face as he found himself glaring at the cat once more. With no hesitation and probably with no regrets either, Jake grabbed one of the throw pillows on the couch and threw it at the feline. The cat recoiled, leaping off of Sherry’s lap and onto the floor, glaring and hissing at the mercenary, to which Jake gladly growled back. The tabby gave off one last hiss before dashing off to god knows where in Sherry’s house.

“Jake please I don’t want you fighting with Jak-Jak.” 

“Well that bastard was asking for it!” Jake grumbled to which Sherry rolled her eyes at the childlike response.

“Jake..”

“He’s always trying to get your attention! That cat needs to stop being so needy and learn how to survive on his own.”

“Jake.”

“I can’t even talk to you for five seconds without that furball rubbing himself all over you!”

“Jake!” Sherry shouted, stopping the mercenary from his ranting. Both stared at each other for a while before there was a small smile on the agent’s face followed by a slight chuckle that she tried to hold back by covering her mouth with her hand. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you were jealous of Jak-Jak.” She chuckled. Jake glared at the giggling agent, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Jealous of that ball of fur? No way!” Jake scoffed. “At least I was able to see super girl kick some ass unlike that furball. Besides, I known you longer than he did.” He said in a rather bragging tone. Sherry rolled her eyes, hitting the other on the arm lightly.

“You’re such a child. What am I going to do with you?” 

“Well for one thing you can start giving me the attention instead of that cat.” Jake simply responded, receiving a snicker over at the female’s end. He always liked hearing the agent laugh and smile, even more when he was the one making her. It was something refreshing, something that the mercenary wouldn’t see much of from Sherry. She was always so tense and formal when it came to her work, remembering how they first met. But now to seeing her loosen up and relax near him was satisfying to him. “And,” Jake continued on. “maybe you can start pampering me like how you do with that cat.”

“Pfff! Jake there’s no way I’m doing that.” The blond agent snickered.

“Hey I’m a victim here you know!” He said, curling his lips into a pout and earning himself another muffled giggle from the other. It encouraged the mercenary to continue on and do more ridiculous things for the girl’s attention. Jake placed his head on the agent’s lap, ice blue gazing into blue steel pools. Jake watched the agent blink and look down at him, a red hue slowly finding it’s way to Sherry’s cheeks. He smirked to seeing the reaction he was getting from the other, a need to get more from the blond. Jake kicked up his feet on one of the couch's arms and tucked his arms under his head, still making eye contact with the blond. “Well? Aren’t you going to do something to make these scratches heal faster?”  
Sherry looked rather flustered, with the mercenary staring at her and currently in her lap. Her cheeks were a rosy color and her eyes widen to the actions of the male. Sherry felt his stare drill holes in her gaze, unwavering and still. It was like staring into the sky that was slightly cloudy and Sherry almost found herself lost in Jake’s eyes. She snapped herself back into reality and tried to fix her current situation. “W-What do you want me to do?” 

Jake fell silent, pondering as he shifted his gaze from Sherry to the ceiling much to her relief. A memory flashed in his mind for a brief second, on how when he was a kid and get injured, which was often. His mother would be there for him, cover the wound with a bandage and kiss the patched wound as Jake childishly believed that the kiss fully healed him. His mother meant the world to Jake before he became a soldier of fortune and after her death, he took it rather hard and in result his heart hardened and his world stop revolving. Jake would have never thought that layer of ice around himself would thaw when he met Sherry. After a while of silence Jake finally spoke up.

“Kiss me.”

“H-Huh?” Sherry stuttered out, eyes widening and the blush growing redder from what Jake commanded. “W-What are you saying?”

“Kiss me.” He repeated, a slight tug at the corner of his lips to the reaction he was getting from the female. “You know like kiss it better. Maybe those healing powers of yours can heal these a hella ton faster. It hurts like hell you know.” 

“W-What?”

“Come on Super Girl!” He faked a child whine, an amused expression on his face to seeing how flustered the blond agent was getting the passing second. Finally after a couple of seconds of the mercenary watching the agent become a flustered blabbering mess, Jake pulled himself off of Sherry’s lap with a teasing grin on his face. “I’m just messing with ya Super Girl! Geeze no need to get yourself in a knot.” Jake slightly laughed, laughing a bit louder when he heard the squeak from Sherry and to her hitting him on the shoulder saying that it wasn’t funny.

“T-That’s s-something that y-you shouldn’t j-joke about!” Sherry stuttered, pulling up her blue scarf to hide the massive blush covered across her face. The blush that reached across her cheeks to her ears and Jake found it gave a nice cute touch to the blond even more. Eventually he realized what he just thought and turned his head away from the other. He had to admit that Sherry did have this child like appearance to her when they first met, he could have easily mistaken her as a teenager if he could.  
He doesn’t deny the fact that Sherry was also pretty, how deep blue her eyes were, with flecks of a lighter blue in them, reminding the mercenary of a night sky full of stars on where he could just stare up at them forever. There were times where a few strands of Sherry’s hair would be out of place and Jake would resist those times to brush them out. Jake also admits how adorable the blond can be over the little things such as how her face lights up to mentions of Claire and Leon, how adorable her smile is no matter how small or large it is, or the little giggle or laugh that Sherry emits from her sweet little voice. 

Jake never realized how much he has taken noticed of the little things the agent did and have. How she neatly parts her bangs, the way she would curl her lips whenever she saw Jake do something ridiculous, the time where her eyes lite up when they had their hug earlier, the excitement in her voice when she called out his name. It was these little things that Jake noticed about Sherry, these little things that he loved about her, these little things that made him fall a bit deeper in love with her.

A small shift of weight on the couch brought Jake back to his senses as the mercenary turned his head slightly around to face the blond agent again, only to stop midway turning when he felt something soft and moist press lightly against his cheek. It was such a light touch, almost like a feather just brushed against the mercenary's cheek. Jake froze when he realized what was happening currently, his eyes widen slightly and his face grew a bit redder. What Sherry did was a bold move, leaning slightly in towards the male to place the lightest of kisses on his bandaged up cheek. Out of all the things the mercenary has seen as a soldier of fortune, has dealt with in the past none of those things made his jaw drop lower than what the agent just did. Jake was speechless, even his whole body refused to move from the shock like all of his nerves just shut down at once.

The kiss didn’t last long like how Jake felt it to have last as Sherry quickly moved away once she did so and covered her face. Jake could see the red darken on her face even when she covered it with her small hands. “I-I’m sorry!” Sherry squeaked from behind her hands. “I probably should h-have asked f-first b-before doing that!” Her eyes refusing to meet with the other’s as she spoke. Her hands were removed from her face when Jake grabbed her wrist and moved them away, revealing an embarrassed expression from the agent.  
“You act like I’m going to be mad at you.” Jake said, letting Sherry know that he wasn’t going to let go of her wrists unless he knew that she wasn’t going to coward away again. It wasn’t verbally said, more in his body language. And Sherry saw and soon understood.

“Why wouldn’t you then?” Sherry spoke up, her body relaxing telling Jake that she wasn’t going to cover her face again. He released his grip on them and cupped Sherry’s chin, making her look up at him. Different hues of blue met, the midnight sky splattered with little specks of stars and the morning sky covered with clouds. Jake leaned in closer to the agent, their foreheads touching with his lips curled into a soft smile.

“How could I get mad at the world’s cutest super girl?” Jake chuffed, brushing away some strands of Sherry’s hair that fell out of place, making the girl blush in front of him. “I mean I would get frustrated if I don’t get anymore of those kisses from that adorable super girl.” He heard a small giggle from the agent which made the corner of Jake’s lips into a smile. The nervousness that was previously in Sherry has faded away and replaced with a soft loving expression. 

“Well..That could be established..” She smiled, looking up at Jake, giving the mercenary another peck on his cheek. Sherry watched in amusement as the other’s cheeks flushed red. 

“Fucking christ Sherry stop making everything you do so god damn adorable.” Jake muttered earning a small laugh from the agent. Both their hands slowly approached each other, their fingers interlocking with each other’s. Their hands perfectly molded with each other and it created a fuzzy warmth in both their chests. They were silent for a while, savoring this time they have right now.

“So..why did you name your cat that ridiculous name anyways?” Jake asked, breaking the silence.

“Well, it was because he reminded me of you. His pelt, his eyes, even personality wise.” 

“So you named a cat after me? I guess I don’t mind too much, as long as that furball knows that I’m the only one to get super kisses!” Sherry rolled her eyes in a playful manner at Jake’s declaration, squeezing the other’s hand slightly. 

“Whatever you say Jake.” She hummed, resting her head on the mercenary’s shoulder, gazing down at their entwined hands and fondly smiling at it. “Just don’t start fighting with Jak-Jak often.”

“No promises.” Jake chuffed, resting his head on the blond’s head, releasing his hold on Sherry’s hand to drape his arm over her shoulders, pulling her in closer to the mercenary. He caught a glance at the feline roaming around the household, both made eye contact and Jake smirked. Today it was Jake’s victory and he’ll make sure it won’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for those who decide to read this every view makes me flustered (/w\\)  
> because I never thought people would actually have the time to read something I have mostly never done  
> thank you for those who also kudo my previous work ;w; it means a lot to me and I hope that I can my better fics


End file.
